


95. Plugs

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [23]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (like literally), Anal Plug, Cat Ears, Fluff and Smut, Headspace, Jewelry, Kisses, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, kitten play, playfulness, plugs with tails, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: "Don't be shy, baby. Play with your tail, I wanna see you enjoy yourself."Play? Oh, yes, he could certainly do that. Good little kittens loved to play.





	95. Plugs

**Author's Note:**

> [hbd tyler you sexy pieceof shof ;] ]

Josh found it pretty cute many fans referred to him as a kitten. He could see where it came from: his own like for cats, his distinctly angular facial features, his moments of bouncing between hyperactive and small and sleepy. But of course there was a big difference between fans calling him that and when Tyler did it.

Tyler meant it in affectionate terms as well, but with more passionate intensity. To him, _kitten_ was someone sweetly clingy, affectionate, (mostly) obedient, and needed to be looked after and loved; and Josh had no complaints if Tyler ever felt like spoiling him with good loving or he just needed the reassurance that only another human embrace could provide. Either way, when he slipped into his kitten headspace he could have fun and relax and knowing that Tyler, his sir, was there to watch out for him.

Right now was a spoiling night, with both young men in a good mood and their subsequent giggles turning into cuddles, then caresses, then Tyler kissing Josh all over his face and cooing about what a sweetheart he was. It didn't take long for Josh to purr in response and they were both eager to play. Items of clothing were slowly discarded, each new revealed area of skin greeted with a kiss. Hands would palm around, Josh tracing the outlines of Tyler's tattoos as carefully as if it were his first time doing so, and Tyler cupping at cheeks, shoulders, hips, even thighs to leave a subconscious impression of himself on Josh's skin and claim what was his.

At a particularly sensitive touch on his thighs, Josh rolled his head to the side and a long, slow moan drifted. Tyler knew every little place that thrilled him and he was so in love for it. When their gazes met again, he noticed that sir had a slightly different smile and look to his eyes- but not a frightening kind of different, no, there was nothing for him to be afraid about in this love. More like he had an idea brewing...

"Sir?" Josh asked cautiously.

"Hmm-" Tyler pulled him in as close a hug as possible, the familiarity of warm skin. "You're my angel kitten, y'know that, right?"

That was a new nickname, but Josh wasn't going to complain. He nodded and kissed between sir's eyes.

"That's right." Tyler slipped from the hug and went to a dresser. He bent to rummage around and Josh couldn't help looking over his lover's masculine curves as he did so. Mmm, the shiver that crawled delightfully over his skin from the anticipation.

Tyler came back with a purple box about shoe box-sized, plain except for whatever logo it was on top covered with a hastily-taped paper. Aww, he was spoiling with a present as well. Josh clasped his hands together like a kitten folding its paws and grinned widely.

"If you don't like it you can tell me and I promise I won't be mad, but I wanna see how you look in it."

 _See how you look in it._ Which meant Tyler had something for him to wear. They always trusted each other, so how bad could it be? "Yes, sir," he whispered and nodded.

Tyler smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. "Good boy. Now close your eyes," he instructed and turned Josh towards the closet mirror. Josh shivered in the familiar pleasure of his lover's fingers on his bare shoulders.

"You are so gorgeous," the murmured praise continued, and then Josh felt something lightly pinch the sides of his head just by his ears. The pinch traveled up his head- a headband? A tiara, maybe? On automatic reflex Josh reached for a feel, but Tyler quickly swatted his hand away.

"Nuh-uh," Tyler chided, and Josh felt a gentle slap on each side of his ass. "Naughty kitten."

Josh's face reddened from the contact and a conflicting mix of feelings- he loved having Tyler touch him, the more places he was sensitive the better, but he hated to disobey and disappoint. "'m sorry, sir," he whimpered and bowed his head.

Then he felt a kiss on the back of his neck and all was right again. "That's better."

He just wanted to be good.

Josh soon felt something cool yet heavy just below his collarbone, much like the choker that sir sometimes wore when he was the one that wanted to feel small and protected. _I'm getting a collar too! Tyler, I love you!_ A grin split his face and his hands almost fluttered up again to touch the happy bulges in his cheeks, but he managed to still himself this time with only curling fingers to betray his idea.

"That's my good kitten." Tyler closed the clasp of whatever this was on the back of his neck, fingers brushing on his skin so light but the sensation shooting deep below the surface. Josh even felt his pulse points flutter in anticipation. "Now hold real still."

Josh took a soft breath and continued to obey. Sir's hand was on his shoulder, that always felt nice, and then something hard and slick pushing at...into his...

By miracle of miracles Josh stayed still, but he couldn't help the high and long moan or the familiar swelling at whatever toy Tyler was putting in him. Even if it was far from the first time of anything going in his ass, when Josh was in his kitten headspace he was extra-sensitive, something sir cooed and praised him for often. "Unh..."

All too soon the pushing sensation ended and Tyler pat his hip. "Okay sweetheart, you can look now."

First Josh slowly opened his eyes, confirming he had a hard-on from all the stimulation. He ached to touch it and make all the noises he knew sir loved, but no permission had yet been given. So instead he lifted his gaze to the mirror and his reflection struck him speechless. 

By all accounts it should have looked ridiculous combined with his muscles, piercings, and tattoos, but the getup Tyler had procured for him was so beautiful and obviously intended with so much love he'd never care. It had been a headband placed on him, sticking up from it two ginger orange cat ears. And sitting on Josh's neck was more of a short necklace than a collar, but there was still a silver heart-shaped locket on his skin with two orange charms inside shaped like cat paws, and he honestly wouldn't have been surprised if Tyler had them made from real gemstones. 

With Tyler grinning over his shoulder, he turned sideways to see the last part of the outfit. The toy inside him was the base plug for a long and fluffy tail, also orange with a few white stripes. The look was complete. He really was Tyler's kitten now. The redness on his face slowly crept down Josh's skin at the realization as he kept looking. 

"What do you think?" Tyler asked while still grinning like he knew damn well what the answer was.

Subtly Josh clenched his muscles around the plug- oh. _Oh_ , that felt real good. He could tell Tyler had made sure the plug was a fraction thinner than the other toys he used, which meant a fraction thinner than his dick and _that_ meant being a tease. Josh would have to put in some extra effort to get off, but that was also far from the first time. He moaned softy and stepped into Tyler's now-open arms, feeling complete in the familiar embrace.

"Thank you, sir, it's beautiful," he whispered and nuzzled his cheek on Tyler's face.

"Mmm, good." Tyler pressed a wet kiss on the necklace's chain and one of the more ticklish parts of Josh's neck, making him squirm in delight. "You don't hafta wear this every time, but I'd say my kitten deserves to look cute too, hmm?"

"Uh huh." Josh playfully booped their noses together, then made another delighted noise as he was suddenly scooped into sir's arms. Meager as their height difference was, he adored Tyler carrying him around like showing off how strong he was, right now the short distance across the room to the recliner. Tyler flopped down so he could have a lap full of kitten and Josh sweetly draped his arms around sir's neck and continued to nuzzle. So warm and loving and receptive...

"Mmm..." Tyler took his lips in a deep kiss and laid a palm on his waist to rub in soft, wide circles.

 _Ohh-_ Josh fluttered his eyes and writhed under the attention as he usually did, though this time it nudged the plug inside him and he gasped. He heard Tyler's satisfied laugh above him.

"My good little kitten likes that, doesn't he?" he cooed in his softest sir voice and scritched behind one of the headband's ears. Oh, his fingernails were just long enough for that to give the most delicious scratching sensation. The air in the room suddenly felt too hot and Josh could only make shallow breaths.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Don't be shy, baby. Play with your tail, I wanna see you enjoy yourself."

Play? Oh, yes, he could certainly do that. Good little kittens loved to play. Still in his heated haze of excitement, Josh reached to grab at the fur, and his sigh at how unbelievably soft it was got replaced by a moan as the plug shifted again inside him. If he wasn't careful he could come pretty quickly...then again, maybe sir wanted to see that...

His field of vision narrowed to below his waist, barely aware of Tyler's hand still caressing its loving circle but incredibly aware of his unwavering erection. Josh licked his lips and brought the tail's tip to the base of the shaft.

"Ohh-" He rolled his head back and arched his hips. So soft, even softer than the blankets they wrapped themselves in to make love. With stuttering sighs he began stroking the tail up and down his length, his noises becoming even more high-pitched at how _really_ soft the fur was on his most sensitive skin. Had to be careful not to stroke too far to the head, because he just knew it was absolutely dripping...

"Oh, love," he heard sir's gentle praise float above him, and he squeezed his muscles tightly around the plug and felt his face contort for both their satisfactions. The feelings were driving him crazy but he loved it as always.

"Ahh-" Feather-light, Josh felt the familiar touch of a finger pad right at the tip of his cock, slick as he'd guessed. His body froze when normally he'd be coming and thrashing about, but every fiber of himself demanded to stay still. 

"Good kitten." His vision cleared to see Tyler smiling sweetly and bringing the wet finger to his mouth, which he automatically opened. He much preferred sir's taste to his own but still liked the warmth, and he wasn't going to turn down a licking opportunity. "Ahh, yeah," Tyler continued as Josh's tongue flicked back and forth hungrily. "My little kit likes his cream?"

Josh nodded in such obedient enthusiasm he felt his necklace bouncing on his chest, and went back to rolling and pushing his hips for the plug to keep playing and teasing him. "Unh-" He was quickly lost in a series of pantings and lightly building sweat as familiar crackles like electricity came alive inside him. And still just aware enough of sir's loving smile above him...

"That's right, sweet kit, almost there." Expert fingers caressed around Josh's chest and stomach, not pinching or prodding right now much as he loved that, as even this gentleness on the outside was bringing him to the edge as much as the wild action inside him. His skin felt burning over with the friction of touching himself and grinding against Tyler's lap that the less rational part of his mind would think he was melting. Then those kind of thoughts were cut off when Josh stroked the tail on the underside of his cock.

"Ahh!-"

His lips curled back with his wanton high-pitched cry and muscles clamped down tightly as possible as the familiar wave hit. He only remembered to get the tail out of the way so not to come all over it before he was reduced to a shaking, sweating, and even mewling mess in his sir's hold. It took a long minute that he relished every part of before finally coming down.

Tyler's smile and lightly crinkled eyes were tinged with pride, the special kind of pride he reserved for when his kitten had done a beautiful job and he was so in love for it. Josh smiled in dizzy relief and relaxed his body even if he wasn't quite ready to leave headspace yet, content even with how sweaty and goofy he probably looked right now.

Not that sir ever cared one bit about that. He pulled Josh to be sitting fully upright on his lap, kissed between his eyes, and flicked a finger through the mess on his stomach to lap at, keeping eye contact as he did so. He liked his kit's cream as well.

Josh blushed and hugged around Tyler's waist. "Thank you, sir, that was fun," he lilted.

"Hmm, good." Tyler scratched behind the ginger ears and delicately stroked up the long tail. So good to be pet and coddled. "And I'm gonna have plenty of fun with this too," he tapped the base of the plug between Josh's legs, sending another sweet shiver through his body.


End file.
